


Je suis un quoi?

by leaon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Stiles, Birthday, Dead Claudia Stilinski, F/F, Français | French, Getting Together, Good Alpha Derek Hale, M/M, Magical Claudia Stilinski, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mutual Pining, Nemeton, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Romance, Spark Claudia Stilinski, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Work In Progress, healthy nemeton
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22866136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leaon/pseuds/leaon
Summary: Le jour de ses 18 ans, Stiles prend connaissance d'une lettre que sa mère lui a écrite. Dans cette lettre, elle lui apprend qu'il serait un Spark, c'est à dire un être avec de grands pouvoirs magiques. Entre la meute, les cours, les méchants surnaturels et le développement de ses sentiments pour Derek, comment le jeune garçon va t-il prendre la nouvelle?
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 6





	Je suis un quoi?

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour tous le monde ! Nouvelle fanfiction Sterek, en plusieurs chapitres.   
> Petite mise en contexte : Nous sommes dans les alentours de la saison 2, Jackson est présent dans la meute en tant que loup-garou. Le Nemeton est en bonne santé (mais l'histoire entre Paige et Derek a eu lieu de la même façon)
> 
> Au niveau du rythme de publication : Chaque lundi, un chapitre ! J'ai plusieurs chapitres d'avance mais la fanfic est toujours en cours d'écriture.   
> Rating T pour l'instant, mais qui risque d'être changer en rating explicit ! 
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Stiles est allongé sur son lit, les yeux rivés sur le plafond. Son cerveau, habituellement bouillonnant, est vide. Seul la fissure au plafond et le doux toucher de ses draps sous ses bras et ses pieds nus importent.  
Pour la énième fois, Stiles se remémore les mots de sa mère « Tu es un spark, mon fils ». Il cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, serrant le poing agrippant une lettre froissée. Son cerveau, enfin actif (il n’aurait jamais cru dire ça), le remonte il y a quelques heures.

Aujourd’hui, Stiles a 18 ans. Enfin ! Bien que cela ne change pas grand-chose pour lui (il peut déjà conduire, il ne boit pas particulièrement et puis de toute façon il devrait attendre ses 21 ans, il ne fume pas…) il est quand même heureux. Il a toujours adoré fêter ses anniversaires, même après la mort de sa mère. Son père en faisait toujours trop ce qui l’amusait énormément. Visiblement, cette année ne fait pas exception, puisque Stiles peut déjà sentir la douce odeur de nourriture qui vient de la cuisine -bacon, œufs, café…ça va être un festin ! Son père n’a jamais été trop doué en cuisine (c’était surtout le point fort de sa mère) mais il avait beaucoup de bonne volonté, surtout lors des anniversaires. Stiles a déjà hâte de voir quel gâteau son père lui a réservé pour le dîner de ce soir.  


Souriant déjà, il ouvrit lentement les yeux, malgré la lumière éblouissante -il a encore oublié de fermer le store… Il attrapa son téléphone, où de nombreux messages l’attendent. Tout d’abord de Scott : cet idiot lui a envoyé un message à minuit pile ! Il se fera un plaisir de lui rappeler qu’il n’est né qu’à 12h, et que donc il ne sera pas le premier à lui souhaiter. Les joues douloureuses à force de sourire, il passa en revue les autres messages : Allison, Isaac, Boyd, Erica et même Lydia ! Le simple fait que la jeune fille y ait pensé lui fit énormément plaisir. Lydia et Stiles s’entendent bien, et ce malgré leur passé compliqué (Notamment l’ancien bégin de Stiles pour la rousse). Le plus surprenant, c’est le message de Jackson : bien qu’ils soient dans la même meute, Stiles et lui ne s’entendent pas très bien. L’air arrogant de Jackson, et sa tendance à rabaisser les autres, agace profondément Stiles.  
Déjà heureux du début de sa journée, Stiles se leva de son lit et décida d’aller faire un petit tour dans la salle de bain avant de saluer son père.

Lorsqu’il descendit des escaliers, il fut accueilli par le sourire de son père, puis il fut rapidement enlacé.

_\- Bon anniversaire fiston !_

Ricanant, Stiles lui rendit son câlin.

 _\- Merci Papa… ça sent super bon !_  
Son ventre acquiesça en grognant, ce qui fit rire son père.

_\- Installe-toi, je ne voudrais pas que tu meures de faim…_

Gentiment moqueur, son père lui déposa une assiette, pleine de bacon et d’œufs, puis il lui déposa ensuite un bol de café.  
Le jeune homme n’attendit pas et s’attaqua directement à son plat, avec un soupir de plaisir.

 _\- T’es vraiment le meilleur pour faire cuire le bacon._ Sourit Stiles vers son père.

_\- Seulement pour ton anniversaire, sinon t’es bien meilleur pour faire le petit dej !_

Stiles rigola. C’était en effet lui qui faisait le petit déjeuner tous les jours et apparemment il le faisait bien -même la meute, qui avait parfois l’occasion d’y goûter, était d’accord là-dessus. Et puis, ces derniers mois, son père travaillait souvent en service de nuit, donc Stiles devait bien s’occuper de lui-même -Dîner et petit déjeuner. De toute façon, depuis la mort de sa mère, il y est habitué. Son père, dévasté, avait complétement arrêter de s’occuper de la maison, et Stiles a dû grandir rapidement, en conséquence, et s’est prit en main -il a aussi prit en main l’hygiène de vie de son père, pour être honnête. Désormais, John essaye de reprendre un peu la main de la maison, mais les habitudes sont dures.

La bouche pleine, Stiles regarda son père, qui semblait assez détendu, malgré sa nuit de travail. C’était bien une première fois que cela arrivait. Entre les criminels « classiques » et les affaires surnaturelles, son père n’avait pas vraiment le temps de se reposer -Et Stiles non plus. Cependant, cela faisait un moment que Beacon Hills était calme, surnaturellement parlant. Depuis 2 mois, pas de meute ennemie en vue, pas de monstre affreux et nouveau bref pas de menaces particulières. Cela fait évidemment un bien fou aux membres de la meute, qui en ont un peu marre de mettre leurs vies en jeu tous les quinze jours. Ce repos bien mérité n’a fait que les rapprocher un peu plus : Presque toutes les semaines -voire plusieurs fois par semaine-, ils se réunissent pour une soirée spéciale meute. Soirée film, sortie nocturne sous les étoiles ou simple soirée ensemble dans le loft de l’Alpha… Cette idée de « soirée imposée » vient évidemment de Stiles, qui tient à ce que la meute s’entende à merveille.  
Ce dernier, toujours en train de manger, fut sorti de ses pensées par la voix de son père.

_\- J’ai plusieurs cadeaux pour toi cette année…_

Intéressé, Stiles relève la tête de son assiette, le regard curieux.

_\- Plusieurs ? Tu as gagné au loto ?_

John sourit simplement, l’air presque mystérieux, ce qui étonna un peu l’ado. Son père n’est pas du genre à cacher des secrets.

 _\- Tu as 18 ans maintenant…_ dit le sheriff d’un air pensif

Avant que son fils puisse répondre, il se dirigea vers le salon, fouilla dans le buffet et revint avec une enveloppe blanche, où il est simplement écrit « Mica » d’une écriture fine et féminine.  
Stiles fixa l’enveloppe, la bouche ouverte. Il reconnaissait l’écriture, et surtout, il savait qu’il n’y a qu’une personne sur terre à lui avoir donner ce surnom : sa mère.

 _\- Ta mère…,_ son père le regarde, l’air beaucoup plus sérieux qu’il y a quelques minutes, _elle m’a donné cette lettre avant de …_ Même après toutes ces années, le sheriff n’arrive toujours pas à prononcer ce mot. Il se racla la gorge, _Bref, elle m’a dit de te donner ça à des 18 ans. Elle m’a fait promettre ne te pas de le donner avant, quelque soit la situation._ Il fixe son fils, sérieux, _Il y a beaucoup de chose que tu ne sais pas sur ta mère, Stiles._

Stiles déglutit, soudainement inquiet. Qu’est-ce que sa mère pourrait bien vouloir lui dire, qui doive attendre ses 18 ans ?

 _\- J’espère que tu ne m’en voudras pas, de te l’avoir caché. Elle m’a fait promettre Stiles, il faut que tu comprennes…_ Son père avait soudainement l’air peu confiant, il lui tendit la lettre. _Tu n’es pas obligé de la lire tout de suite…_ Sa manière de parler donnait presque l’impression qu’il ne voulait pas être là quand Stiles découvrirait le contenu de la lettre.

Stiles se contenta de hocher la tête, incertain. Ses parents lui ont donc caché des choses ? Sa mère, se serait compréhensible puisqu’il était jeune quand elle est décédée, mais son père ? L’ado fixe John, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

 _\- Merci… Tu me ferais presque peur !_ Stiles ricana, tentant de détendre l’atmosphère, soudainement lourde.

Le sheriff sourit simplement, reprenant la cuisson de ses tranches de bacon comme si de rien n’était. Son fils pouvait tout de même voir qu’il était mal à l’aise.  
Stiles, toujours perturbé par cet échange, fixa la lettre devant lui. Le papier était simplement blanc, avec donc son surnom écrit en noir au milieu. Malgré les paroles de son père, il fut bien trop curieux et décida de lire la lettre de suite. Poussant son assiette, Stiles entreprit d’ouvrir l’enveloppe, et d’en sortir la lettre, un simple papier blanc plié en deux. La fine écriture de sa mère le berça le long de sa lecture.

**Mieczyslaw,**

**Aujourd’hui tu as 18 ans. Qu’est-ce que tu dois être grand ! Je suis sûre que tu es toujours plein d’énergie.  
Je sais d’ores et déjà que je ne serais plus là quand tu liras cette lettre. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir été présente pour te voir et t’aider à grandir. Malheureusement, les erreurs que j’ai commises plus jeunes m’ont rattrapées et j’en subie aujourd’hui les conséquences.  
Tu as donc 18 ans aujourd’hui. On dit que c’est à partir de ce moment-là que la vie commence vraiment. Sache que c’est d’autant plus vrai te concernant. **

**Ce que je vais te révéler va sûrement te faire un grand choc. Tu ne vas sûrement pas me croire au début. Ce ne sont que des mots sur du papier après tout. Mais j’espère que ton père sera là pour appuyer mes mots, et je sais que tu le découvriras par toi-même au fil du temps.**

**Ma famille était une famille hors du commun. En tout cas, la famille de mon père. Depuis des générations, nous avons cette petite « étincelle » dans la famille. Quelque chose d’extraordinaire, qui se transmet de génération en génération.  
Ma grand-mère était une Spark. Mon père était un Spark. Je suis une Spark. Tu es un Spark mon fils.  
Je sais que tu te demandes de quoi je parle. Je sais que tu me crois sûrement folle -ou alors tu es incrédule. Mon fils, tu es intelligent, je le sais déjà. Ton regard est déjà ouvert au monde, tu vois déjà tout de manière différente des autres enfants.  
Sache que c’est normal. Les médecins en ont déduit que tu as une hyperactivité. C’est peu être vrai, d’un point de vue humain. Cependant, nous ne sommes pas entièrement humain mon fils.  
Nous sommes ce que l’on pourrait appelle grossièrement des magiciens, des sorciers. Même si ma grand-mère me taperait sur les doigts pour avoir utilisé ces termes. **

**Tu possède en toi une étincelle de magie, qui va se manifester dès tes 18 ans.**

**Je ne peux pas tout de dire sur le papier malheureusement. Ce que j’aurais aimé être présente pour te former, pour tout t’apprendre, et pour t’éviter de faire les mêmes erreurs que moi.  
Malheureusement tu vas devoir faire sans. Tu vas devoir apprendre seul, tu vas devoir découvrir tes pouvoirs petits à petits et tu vas surtout devoir apprendre à les contrôler. Je sais que tu peux le faire mon fils, tu es fort et intelligent.  
Je t’aime de toute mon âme, et je te souhaite d’être heureux.**

**Maman**

Le bas de la lettre est signé d’un cœur rempli, à côté d’une fleur. Stiles sentit vaguement une larme coulée sur sa joue. Il regarda son père, perdu, qui le fixait également.  
Inspirant, Stiles couru vers sa chambre, la lettre dans sa main.

C’est ainsi qu’il se retrouve dans son lit, la tête pleine de question et en même temps si vide sous le choc. Stiles se redresse, assit sur son lit, fixant la lettre sans faire attention aux mots.  
Ce n’est pas l’existence des magiciens -ou Spark, comme sa mère a écrit- qui le choque. Avec tous les loups garous, les banshees, les kanimas et autres créatures qu’il côtoie, il est bien habitué au monde surnaturel. Non, ce qui le choque sont deux choses bien différentes : Sa mère lui a laissé une lettre avant sa mort pour qu’il puisse la lire lors de ses 18 ans et il n’en savait rien et il n’arrive pas à croire qu’il ne connaisse pas l’existence de ces créatures -il ne sait même pas si ce sont des créatures, plus proches du surnaturel que de l’humain ! -

Il est censé être le cerveau de la meute, voire le bestiaire sur pattes. Visiblement, il a encore des choses à apprendre. Il fixe à nouveau la lettre, incertain de ce qu’il doit faire.  
Sa mère ne donne pas énormément de détails. Il va visiblement devoir découvrir par lui-même ce qu’est un Spark- ce qu’il est.  
Soupirant, il se lève en voyant qu’il est bientôt l’heure pour lui de partir en cours. Il enfile sa veste, ses baskets et descend à nouveau, après avoir posé la lettre dans son tiroir. Il passe devant la cuisine, attrape son sac et n’accorde pas un regard à son père, avant de sortir de la maison. Il éprouve un certain ressentiment envers son père, qui lui a caché sa nature depuis si longtemps -puisque d’après sa mère, John est au courant.  
Stiles décide d’arrêter de se poser des questions, et il met cette nouvelle information -assez importante- dans un coin de sa tête, et décide simplement de profiter de son anniversaire. Les questions auront des réponses plus tard.

L’humeur un peu plus morose, Stiles ouvre son casier afin d’y déposer ses affaires, avant de se faire sauter dessus par 3 loups très dynamiques : Isaac à sa droite, Erica à sa gauche et bien sûr Scott derrière lui. Un bruyant « Bon anniversaire ! » accompagne leur câlin et Stiles ne peut s’empêcher de rougir en voyant toutes les personnes se retournant vers eux d’un air surpris. Malgré son débit de paroles et son exubérance, Stiles n’a jamais trop aimé se fait remarquer.  
Il se tourne avec un petit sourire pour ses amis, avant de voir leur air incertain.

 _\- Qu’est qu’il y a ? J’ai du dentifrice sur la joue ?_ plaisante le brun, son humeur un peu plus stable face à la joie de ses amis.

Erica, sans hésiter, se penche vers Stiles, frottant son nez contre son cou. Stiles rougit encore plus, plusieurs personnes ricanant dans le couloir en voyant le mouvement d’Erica. Stiles a l’habitude, bien sûr, des tendances très lupines des membres de la meute : Ils ont souvent l’habitude d’échanger leur odeur, n’aimant pas lorsqu’une odeur étrangère se glisse sur la peau de l’un d’eux. Cependant, ce type de comportement est assez gênant lorsque qu’il est entouré d’humains, qui ne connaissent absolument pas les pratiques des loups garous. Stiles se recule donc, surpris, passant une main sur son cou, le visage rouge de gêne. Les trois ados le fixent d’un air suspect.

 _\- Quoi ?_ croasse-t-il, mal à l’aise d’être ainsi fixé

 _\- Ton odeur_ explique Scott, le nez froncé, _elle est différente… Plus…_

 _\- Electrique_ poursuit Isaac, l’air lui aussi perturbé

Stiles les fixe à son tour, interloqué

 _\- Drôle de façon de me dire que je pue !_ _Et franchement, pas sympa…_ Marmonne l’humain

Scott lève les yeux au ciel, une mimique qu’il a définitivement hérité de Derek. Erica répond à sa place :

 _\- Je te jure, tu ne sens pas pareil ! Qu’est-ce que t’as foutu ? T’as mis les doigts dans une prise ?_ Elle sourit, l’air moqueur, mais en même temps son regard semble presque inquiet.

 _\- Mais rien du tout !_ Stiles grogne, ennuyé de l’attitude animal de ses amis, _c’est le passage aux 18 ans ça…_ Il ricane, pour détendre un peu l’ambiance car ses amis agissent vraiment étrangement -enfin, plus que d’habitude.

La sonnerie retentie avant que les loups puissent répondre.

 _\- Bon on se voit au déjeuner ! Et arrêtez de me renifler._ Stiles pourrait presque grogner, Isaac s’étant approché de lui pour à son tour venir fourrer son nez dans son cou.

Stiles se dégage de leur étreinte, se dirigeant rapidement vers sa classe, n’attendant même pas son meilleur ami avec qui il partage ses cours, celui-ci semblant aussi dans un état de perplexité avancée.

La journée passa lentement, comme chaque journée de cours pour Stiles. Avec tous les évènements dans sa vie (comprenez les événements surnaturels), les cours lui semblent désormais d’une inutilité incroyable. Il préférerait passer du temps à étudier les livres anciens et mystiques, pour en apprendre plus sur les créatures que sa meute risque de rencontrer. C’est ainsi qu’en plein cours d’histoire -évidemment le cours le plus ennuyant- que le cerveau de Stiles se mit à penser à nouveau à la lettre de sa mère. Il chercha dans sa mémoire pour savoir s’il n’avait pas déjà rencontré ces « Spark » quelque part, mais rien ne lui vient. Il va falloir qu’il interroge Deaton. Ou même Derek. Stiles se surprit à sourire en pensant à Derek. Depuis quelque temps, dès que l’alpha passait dans ses pensées, un sourire avait tendance à fleurir sur ses lèvres. Le garçon se fit d’ailleurs la réflexion qu’il n’avait pas eu de message d’anniversaire de la part du plus vieux. Un sentiment de déception le prit, attirant un regard inquiet de Scott, auquel il sourit simplement d’un air rassurant. Derek n’était pas connu pour être très habile avec un téléphone portable, alors Stiles se dit simplement qu’il n’a pas penser à lui envoyer un message. Se secouant, Stiles s’obligea à penser à autre chose – et surtout pas à Derek, sa mâchoire carrée, ses épaules musclées, ses jambes athlétiques… Clignant des yeux, Stiles se mit une claque mentale. Concentration Stiles !  
Sa mère, dans sa lettre, a dit que les Spark serait comme des magiciens ou des sorciers. Stiles ne connait qu’une sorte de sorcier, les druides -dont Deaton fait d’ailleurs parti. Résigné, il se dit que ses propres connaissances ne sont pas suffisantes pour répondre à ses questions. Frustré, Stiles essaya tant bien que mal de se reconcentrer sur le cours mortellement ennuyant.

_\- Libéré !!_ crie Scott en sortant de l’enceinte du lycée.

Stiles se contente de rire, même s’il comprend tout à fait la joie de Scott. Lui aussi commençait à en avoir marre de cette journée trop longue. Stiles sursaute en sentant un bras se poser sur son épaule, mais il se détend en voyant que c’est Isaac. Avec un sourire, il lui bouscule gentiment l’épaule, Isaac lui répondant avec un mature tirage de langue. Ce que Stiles aime ce gosse. Isaac est son favori de la meute -ne dites pas ça aux autres, ils le tueraient d’avoir des préférences. Erica arrive peu après, marchant près de Stiles.

 _\- Nous avons pour ordre de t’emmener au loft. Ordre donné par la Reine Lydia._ Le sourire narquois de Erica ne le rassure pas du tout.

 _\- Oh pitié ne me dites pas qu’elle a organisé une fête avec tout Beacon Hills ?_ Stiles chouine, pas vraiment d’humeur à faire la fête, et surtout pas à la moitié des jeunes de la ville.

 _\- On parle du loft de Derek là, comme si le méchant Alpha la laisserait faire !_ réplique Isaac.

 _\- Honnêtement ça ne m’étonnerait pas !_ _Lydia arrive toujours à avoir ce qu’elle veut_ ricane Scott

Stiles lève simplement les yeux au ciel -décidément ils passent tous trop de temps avec Derek.

_\- J’ai un peu peur mais allons-y …_

Stiles est un peu rassuré en arrivant au loft : pas d’autre voitures à part la Camaro de Derek et la sportive de Jackson. Scott voulait conduire jusqu’au loft, mais Stiles a catégoriquement refusé. Personne d’autre que lui ne conduit Roscoe sauf en cas d’urgence -ce qui est arrivé plus qu’il ne l’aurait voulu. Il fit donc la route, accompagné de son meilleur ami et de Isaac et Erica à l’arrière, occupés à se chamailler. Stiles était complétement habitué à cette situation, ces deux là ne faisait que de se disputer mais l’humain savait qu’au fond ils s’adoraient.  
Il gare la Jeep à côté de la voiture de Derek et se dirige tranquillement vers l’entrée, suivit de ses amis.  


En ouvrant la porte, il est surpris par un grand « Joyeux Anniversaire Stiles ! ». Stiles ne peut s’empêcher de rire tout en rentrant dans la pièce principale du loft, entouré de sa meute, son père, quelques amis du lycée, Mélissa et de Deaton -ce qui le surprit un peu. Le loft est décoré : quelques ballons par ci par là, une banderole « Bon anniversaire » accrochée près de l’entrée, et surtout deux tables décorées avec énormément de nourriture. Stiles salive déjà.   
Plusieurs personnes viennent directement l’enlacer, dont Lydia, qu’il remercie d’un souffle pour avoir organisé ça -car il sait évidemment qu’elle est la maitresse de cette évènement-. Elle lui sourit simplement, l’embrassant sur la joue, ce qui aurait pu le faire rougir et bégayer il y a quelques années mais qui désormais est naturel entre eux. Jackson lui secoua simplement les cheveux d’un air hautain mais ses yeux brillent d’amusement. Vient ensuite Mélissa, qui lui offre un câlin digne d’une maman, tout en lui murmurant à nouveau un bon anniversaire. Quelques amis du lycée lui serrent la main – Danny notamment – puis tout le monde commence à se disperser, formant des petits groupes pour discuter.  


Stiles repère Derek, avec Peter dans un coin de la pièce. Derek semble sentir son regard puisqu’il lève les yeux vers lui et lui offre un sourire qui fait chavirer le cœur de Stiles. Littéralement, son cœur a dû s’arrêter un instant avant de repartir de plus belle. Quelques loups-garous se tournent vers lui, surpris du changement dans son rythme cardiaque. Stiles se sent rougir. Fichues oreilles de loup ! L’alpha a certainement dû l’entendre aussi puisque son sourire se fait soudainement amusé. Sans parler de Peter, qui a l’air d’être à deux doigts d’exploser de rire. Grognant sur le manque d’intimité, Stiles se dirige vers le buffet improvisé afin de boire un verre dont il a bien besoin.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne sent pas Derek arrivé discrètement derrière lui et murmurer un simple « Bon anniversaire » dans le creux de son oreille. L’humain sursaute évidemment et se retourne pour engueuler le loup de lui faire peur comme ça mais l’air complétement amusé et taquin de Derek le stoppe dans ses paroles. Il reste un instant la bouche ouverte sans rien dire, puis marmonne un « Merci », ses oreilles chauffantes. Derek s’approche un peu plus de lui, reniflant discrètement -Mais pas assez, Stiles l’a entendu faire.

 _\- Ton odeur est … différente…_ marmonne le loup, le sourcil haussé l’air de dire « _Qu’est ce que tu as encore fait ?_ »

Stiles ne peut s’empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Qu’est-ce qu’ils ont tous avec son odeur aujourd’hui ? Et surtout pourquoi ils pensent tous qu’il a fait quelque chose de mal ?

 _\- Je n’ai rien fait du tout, tu es le quatrième loup à me dire ça,_ il hausse une épaule, montrant clairement qu’il n’a pas de réponse à ce changement.

Derek hausse une épaule, l’air d’abandonner rapidement le mystère. Il se penche, attrapant lui aussi un verre, se posant aux côtés de Stiles.  
Sa présence rassure presque instantanément l’ado, alors qu’il n’avait aucun besoin d’être rassuré. Il se sent bien, entouré de sa meute et de ses amis. Mais Derek a toujours eu cet effet sur lui, et Stiles ne sait toujours pas si c’est à cause des sentiments que Stiles a pour lui, ou simplement parce qu’il est son alpha.

Stiles repense soudainement à la lettre de sa mère. Regardant Derek, il se dit que celui-ci aura peut-être quelques réponses à ses questions – Et s’il n’en a pas, il profitera de la présence de Deaton.

 _\- Dit, Derek…_ commence Stiles, l’air pensif, attendant l’attention de l’ainé. Celui a le regard fixé dans le vide, il tourne ensuite un peu la tête vers Stiles, un simple « hm ? » montrant son attention.

_\- Est-ce que tu sais ce qu’est un Spark ?_

Derek le fixe, un sourcil haussé, l’air surpris par sa question.

 _\- Tu as trouvé ça où ?_ Demande-t-il, sans répondre à la question de Stiles, ce qui le frustre énormément.

 _\- C’est un oui ou un non ça ?_ Marmonne Stiles.

Un petit souffle amusé lui répond, avant que Derek ne reprenne la parole.

 _\- Oui je sais ce que c’est._ Derek s’amuse à laisser un petit silence, l’air de ne pas vouloir continuer, avant que Stiles hausse un sourcil d’un air impatient. _Disons que c’est comme un magicien._

Stiles commence à se dire que cette information ne lui sert à rien, qu’il le savait déjà mais ses pensées sont interrompues quand Derek continue de parler.

_\- Mais c’est assez différent en fait. Il me semble qu’un magicien doit puiser la magie dans un élément extérieur, comme la terre le vent ce genre de chose. C’est un peu ce que fait Deaton, il se sert des éléments qui possèdent de la magie pour en sortir quelque chose._ Le ton utilisé par Derek est presque professoral, celui-ci ayant l’air content d’apprendre quelque à Stiles -à celui qui a toujours réponse à tout. _Le Spark est différent car il ne se sert pas d’élément extérieur. L’énergie est à l’intérieur de lui, il possède sa propre magie. Ils sont très rares pour ça, c’est sûrement les seuls êtres à abrités réellement de la magie en eux-mêmes. Ils sont très puissants._

Stiles fixe Derek sans rien dire, absorbant ses paroles. Il est ravi de lui avoir demandé, puisqu’il semble connaitre quelques éléments. Il est tout de même assez perturbé par ses paroles. De la magie en lui ? Stiles, très puissant ? Tout cela semble irréel. Presque plus que le fait que son meilleur ami soit un loup garou sortant avec une chasseuse de loup garou.

 _\- Ils sont si rares que je n’en ai jamais rencontrer …_ Derek lui offre un petit sourire amusé.

Stiles ne peut s’empêcher de penser _« Eh bien apparemment tu en a un en face de toi. »_


End file.
